


Sea Buddy (Jelli - 11 months old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time Parents, First Words, Moving Out, Raising the Little One, Sickness, Takes place after Inky Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Mugman and Cala work on a problem with Jelli. Cuphead moves out.
Relationships: Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sea Buddy (Jelli - 11 months old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Mugman woke up to a shrill cry. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He set a hand next to him where Cala usually was to find her gone. He let out a small hum, sliding out of bed and walking down the hall. He knocked on the nursery door, leaning in.

Cala was gently rocking their little girl in her arms, trying to calm her cries. Jelli wasn’t having it. She kept sobbing, her tiny face getting rosy from her fussing. Cala’s face was set in a grim expression, as she smoothed their daughter’s wispy hair back. She kept humming nervously, trying to soothe the girl.

Jelli kicked and shrieked, throwing her tiny fists back and forth. Fat tears slipping down her porcelain cheeks. Cala bit her lip rocking tensley back and forth.

“Cala, I can rock her.” Mugman offered up softly, and his wife looked up horrified. “O-Or not?”

“It won’t help.” Cala hissed quietly, glancing back to Jelli. “She’s sick.” She muttered, pressing a kiss to Jelli’s forehead.

“She’s sick?” Mugs knelt down in front of the two. Sure, Jelli had been very fussy the past couple days but she hadn’t coughed or even run a fever! “What’s she sick with?” Cala looked...troubled.

“Getting sick. She’s not fully there yet but she will be soon.” She corrected herself, shifting her weight. “You know how Paul keeps me healthy?” He glanced up at the octopus, who gave him a little wave.

“Doesn’t he eat parasites?” He ventured weakly and she nodded.

“Paul also supports my immune system and mental well being…” She trailed off as Jelli’s cries grew louder. Cala hushed her, patting her back softly. “Jelli might need the same.” She mused. Cala offered up Jelli and Mugman took her carefully in his arms. She continued to blubber, until she started sucking on her hand. Cala smiled weakly. “I’ll find her pacifier.” She rocked up to her feet, rummaging through the nursery.

“Why might she need a...Paul?” He looked up at the octopus, who waved again. “Sea buddy?” Cala chuckled, triumphantly holding up Jelli’s pacifier.

“Sea buddy, that’s a new one.” She managed to get Jelli to take the pacifier and she stopped shrieking a few moments later. She was still sniffling and crying, but screaming no more. “Jelli might need herself a buddy because she keeps getting sick. It has me...worried.”

“About?” Mugs pressed gently. Cala let out a heavy sigh, wringing her hands.

“Gorgons are typically very sickly when young.” She mumbled. “It means Jelli will probably be like me.” Jelli pawed at Mug’s nose. He had to hold her away, looking concerned at Cala. She wouldn’t look at him. “You know...a monster. I-I was hoping sh-”

“You’re not a monster.” He said flatly. “If Jelli’s anything like her mother, then she’s going to be a strong, beautiful, incredible young lady.” Mugman pushed up to his feet, walking over to her. “Cala, if she needs her own sea buddy, then we’ll get or-or find her one. Anything for our little Jelly-Belly.” Cala smiled weakly but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I just don’t want her to end up alone...or making the same mistakes as me.” She shook her head, leaning against him. “Either of our mistakes, for that matter.” Mugs grimaced, but she wasn’t wrong. He didn’t want his daughter to live her life in fear or alone. He didn’t want her to end up selling her soul for a spell to cover her eyes if she had gorgon genes...or just losing her soul in general.

He just wanted Jelli to have a good, peaceful life surrounded by her family. End of story.

“I agree.” He leaned back against her. “She’s not gonna end up alone. She’ll always have her family, no matter what. We’ll figure it all out Cala. She’s still just a little tot right now. We have time to figure it out.” Cala finally gave him a real smile.

“We do…” She flushed slightly, “don’t w-”

“Bwah!” Jelli spit out her pacifier, grinning gummily up at them. Both parents stifled a snicker.

“Absolutely, sweetie.” Cala chuckled, using her sleeve to clean up her little one’s face. Jelli sniffled, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. “I’ll see if any local, uh, ‘sea buddies’ would be interested. The relationship’s supposed to be symbiotic. It might be a little tricky since she’s so young, but I’d like to get this done sooner than later.”

“It’s understandable.” Mugman set Jelli down in her crib as she started to doze off. “I can watch her tomorrow if you want to go looking.” Cala perked up hearing that. “I don't have anything scheduled, and if something comes up Cups...around.” 

Both parents glanced at the guest bedroom, where said dish was. 

“Yeah…he can help out if it comes to that.” Cala smiled. “I know he’ll do great.” She paused. “Where does he go during the day anyways?” Mugman shrugged as they crept out Jelli’s room.

“No idea.” Mugs held the door for her as they drifted back into their room. “He won’t tell me.”

“Well, first thing in the morning, I’ll go for a swim and see if I can find us some options...and Mugsy?”

“Yeah, Cala?”

“Thank you.” She pulled him into a tight hug, “for what you said.” He blinked. “It...I thinkI needed to hear that. For me, and her.”

“All I did was say the truth.” She giggled, pecking him on the cheek. “What?”

“Goodnight, Mugsy. See you in the morning.” He felt confused but that was alright. He didn’t say anything particularly special. Like he said, he spoke the truth. Cala was one of the best things that ever happened to him. She reminded him to  _ live _ his life, not just coast through it. For that, he’d be eternally grateful.

She was kind, loving, wise, and fierce. That didn't sound like a monster to him. In fact, the opposite. Monsters weren’t in a name, like so many toons thought. They were in actions. Horrible, evil actions. Once upon a time, he considered himself one but he was trying to make up for that. He  _ was _ making up for that and would continue to do so.

Be better for his wife. For his daughter. Stars, just for his family in general.

And it was all thanks to her.

“Night Cala.” He smiled warmly at her as she snuggled in. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Try and get some rest.”

-

Cala left first thing after breakfast and Cuphead was gone  _ before _ breakfast. Mugs was a little shocked for his brother to be up so early. Much less, vanish without a word. Still, Cup was Cup. He’d come around when he wanted to. Not a moment sooner.

That just left more time for him and Jelli. Who was, as Cala predicted, sick. She kept sneezing and whining after it with a few tears. Every time she’d open her mouth and then she sounded like a kitten sneezing. He couldn’t help but chuckle and then she’d give him a judgemental look that had no place on a baby.

“Sorry, sorry,” He waved his hands at her pouting face, “you’re just too cute when you do that.” He swore she rolled her eyes, or maybe that was just him. Jelli banged her rattle loudly, giggling with delight. 

Mugman currently had her in her highchair by the table, and he was sitting right next to her. Jelli finally finished her eggs after an hour. Now he was just praying she didn’t spit them back out. She seemed far more content though to smack her rattle against her highchair.

“That fun, Jelly-Belly?” He asked cheerfully. She smacked it again. “Seems like it. Could I have a turn?” She stared at him, smacking it again. “Okay, that’s cool. I think you're better with it anyways. You have a nice beat.” Mugman complemented her lightly.

She grinned widely, drumming up again with giggles before sneezing again. Jelli blinked in confusion, like she didn’t get what happened. Then picked up where she left off instead of crying. Mugs chuckled to himself again, watching her wack away. 

“You’re really havin’ fun,” He leaned forward on his elbows, “aren’t cha?”

“Who is?” Mugman nearly jumped out his skin, whipping around to see his brother staring at him. Cuphead was just flatly staring at him with his jacket folded over his arm. He smirked as Mugs scowled at him.

“Stars, Cup! Give me a warnin’.” He let out a huff as Cup snickered and Jelli giggled. “It’s not funny.” He deadpanned to the girl who only grinned toothlessly.

“It kinda is.” Cuphead chuckled. “Heya, Jellybean.” Jelli stared at Cup for a solid minute. She puffed out her cheeks and spit out her breakfast. Mugman sighed. So much for not losing her eggs. “Gross. Guess I won’t have what she’s havin’.” The dish man joked as he hung up his jacket, and pulled out a chair.

“Where were you this morning?” Mugs hummed, cleaning up Jelli. What was it with her and eggs? Or was it her own special way to greet her uncle? He frowned, wiping up the mess and tossing the paper towel away. All clean again.

“Out.” Cup shrugged causality, watching Jelli slap her hands on her now clean tray. Mugs sighed. So much for trying to find out. “Here.” He reached in his jacket and handed over a stack of bills. Mugman took one look at the money and vehemently shook his head.

“No. Nope!” He waved his hands back and forth. “I'm not takin’ that. I said you could stay with us for as long as you needed and-”

“ _ And _ I have.” Cuphead narrowed his eyes, pushing it across the table. “I found a place and I’ gettin’ outta y’alls hair. This is just for groceries, utilities, and whatever else. If you won’t take it for you and Cala, take it for Jelli. Kids bound to go to college one day, right?” Mugman frowned, glaring at his brother. Cuphead glared right back.

“Fine.” Mugs relented, taking it and putting it in the cupboard. No sense in fighting. Besides...he’d just sneak it back to him when his brother wasn’t paying attention. His guard would let up at some point. Most likely in a few days. “Where you movin’ to?”

“Isle three. Nice little place in the woods.” He hummed lightly as Jelli took interest in her rattle again.

“Isle...three?” Mugman paused. Why on earth would Cuphead move out that way? He didn’t stay anywhere longer than a few months. Honestly, he hadn’t expected his brother to  _ ever _ buy a place. Just keep drifting like they did when they were younger. “Why there?”

“Just like it.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s outta the way. Private. Still, close enough to town and port. Not to mention a decent airstrip.” Mugs couldn’t fight the smile worming onto his face. Cup looked at him like he was an idiot. “What?”

“Nothing.” He grinned. Oh! Cuppy was  _ finally _ giving the quiet life a try. Good for him. “So, when are you movin’ out?” Condensation beaded around her brother’s rim. “Cup?”

“Uhhh...now?” He smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I don’t exactly own a lot. I can carry everything I own in a bag, Mugs. I can go whenever, but prolly before tonight.” Huh...he didn’t expect him to go so fast. He must’ve been looking for houses when he was out all day. “You don’t mind...do ya?”

“No! No, no.” Mugs shook his head so hard his straw bounced. “It’s your life. I’m happy you found a place to stay ya like! Would you mind if me and Cala dropped by sometime soon? We’d love to see the place.” More condensation dripped down the side of his head.

“...I would mind.” Cup said very slowly. Mugs paused. What? Why? “It’s not exactly a ‘Jelli friendly’ place yet.” His brother explained. Must’ve been a work in progress. He bought a fixer upper? Strange, but it’d keep him busy. Outta trouble. Be a good excuse to get Bendy back out their way. Cala could see Alice again. Their own little mini reunion. He couldn’t help but smile at the idea.

“Oh, okay. If you need any help, just lemme know.” Mugs winked at him. “I’ll see what I can do to help out.” Oddly, Cuphead laughed and smirked softly.

“I have  _ all _ the help I need, I assure you.” He held up a hand before Mugs could protest. “But, I’ll let you know if something needs to be fixed up. Promise.”

“Okay then.” He nodded and the two sat in silence watching Jelli. Eventually she grew bored with her rattle and chucked it at Cuphead. He leaned forward and she flat out missed. Kiddo almost seemed to be pouting she missed...huh... Maybe the apple  _ didn’t  _ fall far from the tree.

_ That  _ was a little concerning.

“Guess someone wants me out sooner than later.” Cup joked dryly. Jelli blew a raspberry.

“Jelli, that’s not nice.” Mugs chided. She busted out giggling, and sneezed. She scowled for a moment, then started blowing spit bubbles. Both men shook their heads at the sight.

“At least she can entertain herself.” The older dish pushed to his feet, sliding his chair in. “Well, I’m gonna go pack up. Get on outta here.”

“There’s no rush, Cuppy.” Cuphead shrugged, walking off. Mugman sighed at his sibling’s stubbornness. “Guess some things never change, huh Jelly-Belly?” Jelli popped a spit bubble. She beamed at the feat, clapping her little hands together. Mugs let out a huff, leaning on the dining table watching her. 

Kids were a riot. Adorably weird and wonderful.

-

A few hours later Mugman put Jelli down for a nap and Cup took his chance to leave. He didn’t want to ‘disturb her’, so he slipped out as she was going down. After Mugman was done with his little one, he decided to check out Cup’s room. He wasn’t sure why, he just did.

When he peeked in, everything was back in place before Cuphead moved in. No one would even know he stayed in his former room if not for the faint cigarette smell. Eerily neat, bed made. Not a speck of dust. He lingered in the doorway, heart feeling a little heavy.

Mugs shrugged it off, heading down the hall. He needed to do some dishes...maybe check on the laundry. Just...busy himself. He managed to find something from breakfast to wash but it wasn’t much. Not enough to stop his mind from roaming in the quiet. Drifting back to Cup leaving... _ moving. _

Him and Cuphead were adults now. They didn’t need to be stuck to each other all the time. They could go where they wanted now.  _ Do _ what they wanted to. They were free to finally make their own choices and they had. Stars! He was married and had a child. His own family to take care of.

So...why was he feeling so weird about it?

As he stood there thinking the dish water started growing cold. He shook his head, finishing up before it lost all resemblance of heat. He finished up and put the plates and bottles up to dry. He wiped off his hands and put the towel back. Tapping his foot he looked around the kitchen. He needed something else to do.

“Baa.” Mugs perked up. What was that? “Baa ba baa.” He went into Jelli’s nursery to discover she was up from her nap...and babbling. “Baa ba baa bwa.” He grinned, running over and dropping to his knees next to her crib. “Buuuh. Buuh. Bu.”

“Hey, Jelly-Belly.” Her face lit up once she noticed him. Her face looked a little pinkish. Hmm...maybe she was getting worse. “Did you have a good nap?”

“A-ga ba baa.” She yawned partially and coughed a little. She rubbed at her face and held up her arms. Mugman reached down and scooped her up. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, holding her close.

“Not feelin’ to good, are ya sweetie?” She coughed again and snuggled her head in under his neck. “Your Mama’s tryin’ to take care of it. She’ll be back soon enough. Think you’ll be okay until then?” Jelli didn’t make any noises. She just puffed, curling in his scarf and going back to sleep.

Sneaky sneaky girl. Anything to not sleep in that crib. Mugman carefully cradled her and took a seat by the window watching the evening sky. He rocked to and fro in the chair, yawning. He’d hadn’t even done much but he felt tired. 

Just resting his eyes for a few moments had to be alright.

Just a few minutes.

Just a sec…

-

“Mugsy.” Mugman murmured as something cool tapped against his face. He wrinkled up his nose, rolling over. “Mugs…” It tapped again, more insistent.

“Mmm, noo.” He waved off the cold pokey thing, cuddling back up to warmth. Cozy and warm. 

“Mugsy...last chance. Please get up.” The soft, sweet ominous voice asked. He smiled at the prettiness. He should get up...but he was tired...and comfy. The voice sighed. “Okay then. Sorry for this.”

Cold water crashed down on him. He sat up flailing and sputtering from the cold seawater. Cala had Jelli in one arm and an empty glass bowl in the other. Both his girls were giggling wildly. He huffed lightly, wiping the seawater off.

“Welcome home.” He chuckled, shaking his head. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I must’ve dozed off. Heh he...” Cala smiled warmly, setting the bowl on the shelf and bouncing Jelli in her arms. “Any luck?” Cala lit up.

“Yes!” She cheered, bobbing on her heels. “Come on and meet our latest edition!” She grabbed him by the hand, more or less dragging him into the kitchen. Mugman spied a large plastic container on the counter. He walked up to it curiously, until Cala stopped him. “Don’t touch.” She warned.

He nodded, peering in to see a Jellyfish. It was teal with purple speckles. Two doe eyes staring up at him curiously. It waved a tentacle nervously, swishing back and forth. He smiled and waved back.

“That’s Jamie.” Cala hummed, reaching in and patting the Jelly’s head. It looked happy, reaching up but she pulled her hand back. “She stings pretty bad though, so watch out.” Mugs chuckled nervously. He knew how electricity and Cala didn’t exactly, ah, mix.

“So…” He eyed Jamie, “how exactly does,” he gestured to his head, then Cala, then Jamie, “you know.” Cala chuckled.

“Since Jamie is a young jellyfish she hasn’t got good control over her venom yet.” Venom? What!? “A few weeks and she should be alright. Then we can put her on Jelli’s head and have them swim together some. After a few weeks, they should fuse together like me and Paul did.”

“Venom..?” Mugman muttered weakly, twisting his shirt. Cala chuckled lightly.

“Most jellyfish have venom that stings in their tentacles.” She held up Paul’s tentacles for emphasis. “Very few actually have electricity.”

“Oh. Well, ya learn somethin’ new everyday.” He laughed, looking at Jamie again. “And she’s okay with this?” Cala nodded.

“Paul did most of the talking, and did mention the gorgon possibility. Oddly enough, Jamie didn’t seem deterred. She just wants a friend and a family.” Cala lowered her voice. “I think her family got eaten.”

“Well, we can be her family now if she wants.” Cala perked right up.

“I thought you’d say that!” She wrapped her arm around him, and Paul his tentacles. Jelli grabbed at his scarf in Cala’s other arm. “We have a new family member and Jelli will have a better immune system. Everyone’s happy.”

“Mmm hmm.” Mugs pecked her on the cheek. “Could…” He felt himself flush a bit as she pulled back as he fidgeted, “Could I try to pet her?” Cala chuckled.

“Yes, but only her top so you don’t get stung.” He nodded, nervously reaching in. Jamie swished up eagerly in the bin, bouncing up and down. He gently pat her top. It was kinda squishy like jello but really smooth. 

He started to pull his hand back but Jamie latched two of her tentacles around his wrist putting his hand back on top. Cala looked mortified. Mugman shrugged, continuing to pet her head.

“She’s really sweet.” He hummed. “Like a sea puppy.”

“D...Doesn’t it hurt?” Cala looked worried, glancing at his wrist, then his face.

“No?” He blinked, slowly looking up at her. “Aren’t jellyfish supposed to sting?”

“Yes.” She adjusted Jelli in her arms. “Yes, they do.” She hummed to herself for a moment, bouncing their daughter in her arms. “I guess your skins to thick for the barbs to get through. Huh. That’s good to know.” She smiled. “We won’t need to worry about Jelli getting stung then.”

“One less thing to worry about.” Jamie finally let his wrist go, and he rotated it just to check. Completely fine. Cala nodded her head in agreement. “Oh! That’s right.” He snapped his fingers. “Cuppy moved out. He bought a fixer upper on isle three.”

“I’m glad he found a place.” She leaned against him and Jelli went back in for the scarf. Mugman chuckled, handing it to her. “Have you seen it?” He shook his head.

“Not yet. He said it’s not ‘kid friendly’ yet.” He shrugged. “He’ll let us know when we can take a look.”

“Can he safely handle power tools?” She asked flatly. Mugs opened his mouth to defend his brother, then closed it. Horror dawning on him.

“I have no idea.” He admitted.

“And one  _ more  _ thing to worry about.” Cala laughed, shaking her head. “If we don’t see him in a couple days, we’ll head over and make sure he didn’t glue himself to the wall or something.” Mugman sighed, a mental image of his brother accidentally gluing his shoes to the floor or getting plastered to the wall.

“Should we suggest a contractor?” Cala shrugged.

“Would he listen?”

“No. Prolly not.” She chuckled lightly and Paul arched a brow at them both, just done with everything. Jelli was finally victorious, getting more scarf and started to chew on it. Mugs slowly pulled it out of her hands. She huffed and sneezed, crossing her tiny arms.

“Then we’ll let him take care of it.” Cala looked at him mischievously. “Having a hard time with him leaving?” Now it was his turn to shrug.

“A little, but we’re all grown up now. Besides it’s not like he’s that far away.” He held her girls close. “We can always visit and so can he. Same goes for Ebi and anyone else in our family.”

“That’s the spirit.” She giggled. They watched Jamie in the bin watching them curiously. Cala nudged Jelli. “You see Jamie?” Jelli sat up, looking widely at the jellyfish. “Jamie here is gonna be your sea buddy really soon. She’ll make sure you're never lonely and help you not get sick as much.”

“Sounds like a great buddy to me.” Mugs wink at their little girl. Jelli giggled, reaching for the tub.

“Bubby.” She stretched to grab the bin. “Buddy.” Both parents looked up to each other in shock.

“Did-!?” Mugs started.

“She just-?” Cala finished.

“Buddy.” Jelli declared happily, trying to airswim to the tub. “Buddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
